786vskhaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 4: The Discovery
The spy looked out over the horizon. While any normal person might have seen Red Trees as far as they could see, this spy saw something else. He saw a hint of light brown in one of the trees. Doing his duty as a Khaos spy, he investigated the scene. He was shocked at what he saw. Looking inside of one of the windows, he saw the a dragon owned by 786. Then he looked to his left, still looking in the window, and saw four people. Each one was talking in turn about Khaos, their rule, and how to stop it. I cannot believe this monstrosity! Then he heard movement behind him. He spun around, barely keeping his balence on the tree, and looked down. He saw two more people walking right below the treehouse. ''They must be "revolutionaries" too, he thought. ''After sitting and thinking on the tree for a few minutes, the spy, Hurricane, jumped from branch to branch all the way to the castle to inform Liber and the rest of the Khaos Organization about the treason going on in their own backyard. ~ ~ ~ ~ Liber sat at his throne in the Khaos Castle, pondering what to do with the dragon sittting in front of him. It looked big, strong, and ready to do his bidding, but there was nothing to do with it. The only reason he had him bred was to be able to intimidate any "revolutionaries" that wanted to squash the rule of Khaos. But so far, no threat like that had arised in two years, so why bother? But that same moment, the Khaos spy, Hurricane, rushed in the room where Liber was. "Liber, sir, there are revolutionaries!" Hurricane sputtered out, "They have a dragon!" Liber jumped out of his chair and called an emergency meeting located in the Crisis Room that had never been used. By the time he got there, Katie, Ghastly and Destroyer were already there. Liber took his seat at the head of the table, Hurricane and Koala were the last to arrive, only 1 minute after Liber. Liber began, "Today, I have recieved an interseting tid-bit of news from our beloved spy, Hurricane." Hurricane bowed out of a job well done and Liber resumed talking, "He informed me of 'revolutionaries' on the island. Therefore, I have called you all here to discuss how to handle them." Koala spoke first, "Send our dragon after them? Thats easy enough." "Thats the thing!" Hurricane shouted, "They have a dragon too!" There was a collective gasp at the table. "What dragon?" Katie asked. The reply made everyone at the table shudder, including Liber, "It's a new dragon, like ours. They call it a 786 dragon." "Well," Ghastly said with a chuckle, "Quite a predicament we're in." Everyone at the table gave a subtle laugh. Then, they all thought for a moment before Destroyer spoke up. "Why don't we" He paused, "Set up listening devices in their "base" and find out more of their plan before we do anything hasty?" "I second that!" Koala said, followed by everyone else at the table, except Katie. She remained silent. But no one thought anything of it and they proceeded with the plan. ~ ~ ~ ~ Hurricane took the same path he did earlier and stood on the same branch, but this time it was night, so he was even more well hidden. No one was in the cabin, except the dragon, which he considered strange. He walked into the treehouse and placed the devices in multiple spots. One behind the map on the wall, one under the floorboard, and the last under the treehouse. He tested all of the devices and all of them passed. He did a good job. But what he didnt know, was that the dragon was waking up. He noticed when the 786 dragon's elemental breath made him fly across the room and slammed him into a wall. It then sent out rainbow shards that pinned him to the wall. The dragon crawled on top of him and sent its elemental breath of air into his face, then it breathed sparkles at him, leaving small cuts on him. The shards kept him pinned to the wall until they disintregrated and he ran off back to the castle. Category:Stories